The Capacity Development for Research into HIV-Associated Malignancies in Nigeria (CADRE-Nigeria) training program targets development of clinical trials and cancer research expertise at the Institute of Human Virology, Nigeria (IHV-Nigeria) and its academic research partners. This research training implements four aims: clinical trials capacity, cancer registration, cancer epidemiology and general research capacity building. CADRE-Nigeria will conduct 13 short-term training courses, intermediate training for 41, and in depth long-range training for 3 trainees over 3 years. CADRE-Nigeria is anchored by the "mentor-the-mentor" training strategy pioneered by the Fogarty-sponsored UM-IHV AITRP (D43 TW001041) that builds sustainable capacity by engaging an international faculty mentor, a Nigerian faculty mentor and a more junior faculty or non-faculty trainee in a training triad that builds a critical mass of investigative staff at the Nigerian research partner site and creates an academic bond between the international and Nigerian faculty to promote sustained research collaboration. The major outcome of this training is a Nigerian HIV-malignancy center of excellence the AIDS Malignancy Clinical Trials Consortium-Nigeria (AMC-Nigeria) site in Abuja, Nigeria that implements NCI funded AMC clinical trials, HIV-malignancy research and serves as a national training center for south to south HIV-associated malignancy capacity development at other sites in Nigeria. To expand HIV-malignancy detection tumor registration and cancer epidemiology training will exploit the 140,000 in HIV care in IHV-Nigeria's PEPFAR program providing a rich resource for case referral for the AMC-Nigeria trials for NCI Cancer Specimen Resource networks and the cancer research agenda of the NIAID/NCI-funded West Africa International Epidemiologic Database to Evaluate AIDS (leDEA) network both linked to IHV-Nigeria. The expected impact of CADRE-Nigeria is participation in an increasing number of epidemiology and clinical trials protocols, improvement in cancer registration, HIV-Cancer linkage studies and management of AIDS Associated Cancers in Nigeria. RELEVANCE: CADRE-Nigeria provides research training for clinical trials and research of HIV-associated malignancy detected in a large PEPFAR treatment program in Nigeria.